Homeland of Flowers
by Shounen-Ai
Summary: Never place a flower in the shadows or else it'll wither, but if it is taken good care of, maybe it'll bloom and show its beauty once again. Russia/Latvia Human names used. Based off England/Japan AMV.


**Title**: Homeland of Flowers

**Couple**:Russia/Latvia

**A/N**: This is based off a England/Japan AMV. I will** post the video link** on my profile. Watch it before Youtube takes it down **AGAIN**!!

**Warning(s)**: Everyone most likely will be OOC. :'( Grammar mistakes. D:

**I DO own**: The lyrics. I made them up! So no stealing! D:

**Beta:** None. I can't find anyone! DX And someone once told me they'd be my Beta but I forgot who she was!! D;

* * *

Shots rang through the air, bodies fell to the ground. The scent of blood thickened the air, so much that one would believed they were being choked by an invisible force. In the center of all the riot, in front of the blood stained walls of the once peacefully home for all who didn't believe in war and violence were three men.

Toris moaned in pain, gripping his injured arm. His body was secured by the small arms of his little brother, Raivis, who held onto like a child about to be taken away from a mother. Raivis's eyes stayed latched onto the gun aimed at them. Sweat slipped down his brow, he wondered when the gun would go off. He wondered if he could protect his injured brother even in death. He wondered..he wondered....why hadn't he killed them yet?

The bright smile that laid upon the lips of the enemy grew, his eyes sparkled in interest as he meet the eyes of the younger boy. Tilting his head almost innocently, he brought the gun to rest on his cheek.

"You're very cute. You'll come with me and become one with the great country, Russia."

Toris looked over to the man in astonishment and quickly latched onto his brother in a tight grip.

"You will do no such thing! Leave him out of this! Take me instead! Please! He's just a child!" He yowled, tears leaking from his eyes.

The Russian's smile disappeared, his expression changed dramatically. "You are a problem." He aimed the gun once again, this time directly between Toris's eyes. Raivis's eyes diluted, fearing for his brother's life. He had to do something quick! He reached carefully down at his waist where a gun was hidden beneath his sleeping gown.

Off went a gun...

* * *

Eduard ran towards his home, ignoring the intense burning from his sides from the long jog from the battlefield of fallen men. He had been given a report that a soldier had been spotted heading to the main house of the village. He swallowed down his fear, entering the outskirts of the large house and hopping over the dead bodies of those who once lived alongside him in the house. He turned the corner of the bloody walls to see the front of the home and paused in his steps.

Toris laid on the ground with no sign of life in him. Eduard dashed over, dropping to his knees and pulling his young brother into his arms. "Toris! Toris!" He screamed, shaking the boy viciously, praying with all his might that he wasn't holding a corpse. His prayers had been answered once the man opened his eyes and looked up at his brother.

"Eduard...he…took Raivis. Raivis had….tried…to attack…first…but...the Russian…shot at us.....and then..took Raivis.." He murmured in a soft tone, his voice was hoarse, signaling if he used it any longer he'd lose it for few days. Tears slipped out the brothers eyes as they knew what most likely happened. Raivis had fought back, then that must mean that he would be tortured to death in those rumored camps littered around the borders of Russia.

He would never be seen again.

* * *

Inside a dark building that could be passed off to be a storage room, Raivis sat with his arms and legs chained to one of the beams that held up the building properly. His squirmed in discomfort, his eyes closed in remorse as he knew he'd be kill soon.

The burst open, followed by the hollow winds of winter that never left the lands of Russia for long. He didn't look up, knowing who it was. Heavy boots stomped on the floor, his eyes absorbed the footwear once they paused in front of him, they were covered in melting snow and drenched the bottoms of the man's pants.

A hand shot out and grasped his chin, forcing him to make eye contact. The Russian smiled, leaning down in a flash and pressed his lips against the boy's. Raivis felt his heart hammer against his chest at the touch. His body was cold, but now his lips were warm. He had to force himself back into reality and chomped down on the man's lips.

A smack echoed.

Raivis held back his tears as he felt the bruise forming. He could taste the blood that was drew in his mouth and on his lips. He glared up at the man who didn't seem pleased about what had happened, but once their eyes meet again, his usual smile returned.

He was amused.

* * *

**I open my eyes**

**To see you above me**

**Staring down at me with that evil smile**

**I wondered sometimes if you realized **

**That all I want to do is return back home.**

_'_Again…he raped me.' Raivis said to himself mentally, watching as the man tie the laces of his new sleepwear. The Russian, Ivan, pulled away, looking over the boy to see if he were satisfied with his clothing. Raivis did nothing more than sit up and stare out the window above the bed. His eyes followed the winds that carried the harsh snow that wouldn't stop for anyone or anything for the day.

Ivan frowned, disappointment and anger swelled in his veins. He threw on his jacket and secured it, placing on his special scarf that had been given to him by his older sister who had moved away to another country years back.

"Sleep well little Raivis~" He said in a sing-song tone, exiting the cold hut that the young boy had been forced to stay in for the pass month. The door closed and outside he heard the many locks signaling he wouldn't be able to escape.

'Never to leave.'

* * *

**I look up at you**

**As you kiss my hand**

**Staring intensely into my eyes with a smile**

**I wondered if you realized it**

**That I just want to return home to the flowers.**

Ivan gave Raivis a charming smile as he placed a kiss upon his right hand. After three months of being imprisoned in the storage hut, he had been moved to the Russian's private quarters. Raivis hadn't been at all thrilled about the news, he didn't try to fight back for he knew the consequences if he did.

Ivan frowned, a glisten of rejection passed through his eyes as he stared at the boy who hadn't responded to his action. The feeling ate at his insides. He didn't like the feelings he had been dealing with ever since he took him captive. He wondered sometimes if he should just kill the boy and rid of the emotions, but he couldn't. He realized not to long ago he was too deep in and couldn't pull himself away.

Raivis looked up, staring at the eyes filled with sorrow. He felt something tug at his heart, he felt it would burst. Even with this happening, his outside interior was expressionless, more dead then alive. Ivan reached out cupping the boy's cheeks and brought him into a soft kiss.

Raivis didn't respond.

* * *

**I know they are crying for me. **

**Sobbing and wailing before my grave**

**I reach out to comfort **

**But they have to do it themselves as you pull me back.**

Toris placed down a variety of flowers before the tombstone of an empty grave.

Engraved in beautiful cursive letters was Raivis's name.

Toris looked over the grave marker, tears slipped down his eyes slowly, but then picked up speed as the ugly feeling of remorse returned to the man's body. He slumped to his knees, sobbing loudly, knowing no one could hear him since the grave was located in a private area where no man besides Eduard and himself had stepped.

Raivis stood behind him, just staring at the scene. His eyes did not produce tears for he knew well what he was seeing was either a dream or a nightmare. He reached out to comfort his brother but was stopped as he was pulled back.

In his place, Eduard appeared, gathering the crying man in his arms and cried along with him. Raivis looked up to meet the smile of the Russian.

He even appeared in his dreams.

'So its a nightmare then...'

**Son of evil**

**Son of evil**

**I want to return home.**

Raivis didn't struggle from the man's hold.

* * *

**I noticed one day**

**Your smile is beautiful**

**But I wonder if you see me the way I see you**

**Do you notice that you are**

**Hurting me and those around you.**

Raivis couldn't help blushing as the man gave him a genuine smile for completing the meal present to him for the first time. Usually he'd only it a small portion of the food and then lay back down on the Russian's bed to sleep. About a year had passed since he had been taken. He had given up on ever seeing home again and adjusted to the snowy days and nights of Russia. Also during the time, he noticed many things about Ivan.

He smiled many fakes smiles, but Raivis had somehow learnt which were fake and which were real. Sometimes when Ivan would take him around the large mansion he called home, he would noticed what types of smiles he'd give people.

When it came to soldiers, he give them his usual fake smile. When it came to children who had come to visit their family members who worked around the home, Ivan would give them sweet smiles, almost childish if you will. When it came to family, he wouldn't smile. Raivis had caught him numerous times staring at photos of the Russian's family that had split due to wars. He would just stare with a blank face, his smile would disappear. Then, when he gave a true smile, it'd be only for him.

He knew he should never think so far ahead, but he couldn't help it as it popped up again and again each time he saw that smile.

'Does he like me?'

But the thought was forgotten once his eyes latched onto the man's neck. Their were fading red marks that were slightly hidden by the collar of his sweater. The feeling of betrayal struck at his heart.

'Love bites..?'

Ivan noticed the sudden hurt in the boy's eyes and soon the eyes lowered down to the bed, they vanished beneath his flat hair. The thoughts of Ivan being with woman haunted his thoughts from then on. Soon after that, he saw less and less of the man. He was always busy after his training with the soldiers. Raivis closed himself up yet again, never moving from his position on the bed as he was teased by the covers that gave off the scent of the man.

His eye shot open when he heard the door knob turn. He was back already? So soon? Raivis felt hope feel his body. He waited to see the smiling soldier enter and say his usual greeting of 'Raivis~ I'm back!'. He was disappointed when it wasn't who he believed it to be. It instead of a Chinese man, a good friend of Ivan's, his name was Yao. Yao gave the room a glance over, then turned to leave, but paused when he noticed the lump on the bed.

Raivis stared as he walked over to get a better look at him. Yao's eyes widened in shock, then changed into sympathy and understanding. It frightened Raivis greatly at this. Did he know what had happened? Did he know how he felt and how much he hated Ivan for playing with his heart?

He believed he did as he was engulfed in the male's arms. Yao held him like a mother, rubbing his back in a soothing motion.

"Its okay..." He whispered.

* * *

Ivan smiled down at Raivis, reaching over and placing a plastic sunflower behind his ear. Raivis took a glance at the flower, then Ivan, and soon returned his glance back to the wall. Ivan frowned, his hand moved up to touch the boy but froze when he saw Raivis flinch away.

* * *

"Would you like some vodka?" Ivan asked, holding up a full glass. Raivis didn't reply, just stared at the liquid with a blank expression. The Russian's grip tightened on the glass so hard that it broke in his hold.

Raivis jumped as Ivan grasped his chin and forced the bottle of expensive liquor into his mouth and down his throat. It burned, tears came to his eyes at the stinging. The bottle was pushed away with force and fell to the ground with a dull thump. The liquor spilled out and creating a puddle and soon sunk into the white carpet, creating a hideous eyesore for the glamorous room.

Raivis coughed viciously into his hands, trying to feel his lungs again and rid of the burning sensation in his body.

Ivan just stood there, staring down at the boy.

* * *

"Raivis~" Raivis looked up when his name was called. He spotted Ivan next to a woman dressed in a revealing outfit. The female smirked, walking over to the young boy and looked him over. Suddenly she grasped his shoulders and before he knew it, he was changed out the suit Ivan had presented to a while back, and into a gown-like outfit decorated in sunflower designs and held together by a silky belt.

Once the change was over, the woman left with a small bag of what he believed to be money. Raivis found himself soon thrown onto the bed and hovering above him was Ivan. Raivis blushed at the beautiful smile he was given.

His lips were captured by the Russian's.

* * *

**I pluck a flower from the vase beside the bed**

**I pull at the leaves, praying to return home.**

Raivis had returned to his neutral self again. Ivan hadn't noticed since he seemed to be excited about something each day as he would change out his military clothing and place on something easy to move in and leave soon after. Raivis's hand ran over the sunflower stem that had been plucked of its petals. He didn't want to stay any longer in this man's room nor presence.

Ivan seemed to be teasing him.

One minute he was all over him, giving him expensive gifts and showering him in kisses.

The next he would vanish and wouldn't return till late at night.

As he mourned, he never noticed that outside his door stood Yao. He had come to visit the boy once again, but had stopped himself after taking a peek inside. His eyes darkened in sorrow at what he had saw. He could feel the pain and sadness vibrating from the room.

Why couldn't Ivan feel it?

* * *

**I wonder if you have noticed**

**I fell in love with you, but do you see me?**

**Am I just a doll?**

**or am I invisible?**

Raivis cried into his hands. The thoughts of Ivan being with some woman continued to play through his mind. His mind could picture them dancing together, laughing together, smiling together, loving each other.

The tears grew stronger.

Love...

"Mr. Ivan....Mr. Ivan.....Mr. Ivan.." He chanted into the dark room.

'I love you.'

* * *

**I wonder as I lay in my bed**

**Slowly dying from the inside out **

**I gave up on you**

**Then you return with that breathtaking smile on your face.**

Raivis laid there, feeling the tears falling down his face. He couldn't stop them anymore, he just allowed them to do what they wished. He didn't care anymore, he didn't even feel anything other than heartbreak.

His lips parted.

"M-Mr Ivan..." He whispered in a uncertain voice, his eyes stayed attached onto the ceiling where he imagined the man looking down at him with a gentle smile.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Raivis!" Raivis's eyes darted towards the panting man. He was covered in dirt from his boots to the cuffs of his shirt. The man ran over to him, pulling him up with ease. Ivan smiled brightly at him with excitement radiating from his body. Ivan rushed out the room and down the hallway. Raivis stared up at the man, his tears still falling freely down his face. He was confused and wondered what he wanted to show to him. His question was answered once they entered an indoor greenhouse.

**Son of evil**

**Son of evil**

**You present to me a flower field.**

Rows of sunflowers stood proudly from the soil that was layered on the floor. The greenhouse was so huge and wide that Raivis almost thought they were outside, he thought he was dreaming, he thought..

'The flowers of my home...'

He was placed on his feet, he took in the sensation of the dirt against his toes. He remembered when he was small and how he would run through the fields barefoot and ignored the warnings of his brothers telling him he'd hurt himself if he didn't wear shoes. So many memories just from the looks of flowers.

"For you Raivis. I've been working on this for a long time...-"

'This is where you went all those times?'

**You say, **

**"A field fit for a princess."**

"-..you like it? It was hard for me since bugs I've never seen before kept coming out and biting me and many of the flowers kept dying a few days after they became buds..."

'You worked from noon till night for me?'

**You say, **

**"Now please smile for me."**

Raivis looked back to the man, his tears rolled rapidly down his face as a smile came to his lips.

Ivan stared at the breathtaking smile of the boy and couldn't help but smile as well.

* * *

Toris looked through the mail and paused at a particular letter in a sunny yellow envelope. He scrunched his eyebrows in curiosity and opened it to read the letter. Outside Eduard was painting the window shutters. He was deep in thought, wondering when Toris would start on lunch.

A scream echoed from in the house which brought Eduard back to reality. The man bolted into the house only to find his brother on the ground crying. It was shocking since the last time he had cried like this was during their last trip to Raivis's grave.

"Toris! What's wrong!?" Toris brought his hand to his eyes, wiping at his tears, but they were only replaced by more. "Ra-Raivis..he...he's..." He couldn't speak, his continued to cry and let the letter fall from his grip. Eduard snatched the paper up, his heart beating in fear that Raivis's body had finally been found.

Moments later, Eduard joined his brother, clinging to him.

The tears weren't of sadness, they were of joy. Joy that their little brother was still alive and okay.

"He's alive...he's alive." Toris whispered, smiling up at Eduard. Eduard smiled as well, nodding in response.

* * *

In the sunflower field, Raivis laid comfortably in the middle with his body held in a gentle hold by Ivan. He smiled peacefully, his eyes disappearing behind his eyelids.

He was warm.

He was happy.

He was at peace.

And for the first time, he spoke to the Russian.

"Thank you Ivan."

* * *

Uwaaaah.

They are so out of character. D:

I hate the ending. D:

I love my lyrics though! :D

Woot! :D

**REVIEW DAMNIT!** DX

Thank you for your time. :3

Notify me of any errors! :D


End file.
